Lance
Lance is a recurring character in Pokémon. He is a user of -types being the final Elite Four member in Red, Blue and their remakes. In Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal and their remakes, he is the Champion. Appearance Lance is a tall, thin man with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. FireRed and LeafGreen Lance wears a blue suit with orange color around his sleeves and on the chest area. He also wears a dark belt around his waist, some brown boots with orange heels, and a brown cloak, which is red on the inside. HeartGold and SoulSilver He wears a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He sports a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside. Personality Lance is a very noble and respectful person. He is serious about his training and will not hold back his strength when it comes to battling any challengers. He is an expert at training Dragon-Pokémon, and is extremely skilled at battling. He believes that his inner-strength lies in his ability to professionally train Dragons, and he believes deeply in his Pokémon, that they are strong and superior. Despite this, he is a good sport, and will not become angry if he loses to the player character, but will instead gracefully accept defeat, and will happily congratulate them on defeating the Elite Four and becoming the new Champion. Biography Games Lance is known as a Dragon Master. Lance has appeared in the Pokémon series games from Generation I-III. He first appeared in the original Red and Blue games, being the final member of the Elite Four, and again in Generation III's Red and Blue remakes, FireRed and LeafGreen. Lance in the Generation II games differed from the previous though, as he was Pokémon Champion by this time. In all games, Lance is a proficient user of Dragon-type Pokémon, believing that their difficulty in raising them shows that they are superior and strong. Gold, Silver and Crystal It is revealed that Lance has a cousin named Clair, who is the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, and who also specializes in using Dragon-type Pokémon. FireRed and LeafGreen Lance is the 4th member of the Indigo Pokémon League, and can perform attacks with his Dragon type Pokémon. HeartGold and SoulSilver In HeartGold and SoulSilver, he and Clair will fight a double battle against the player character and their rival. Black 2 and White 2 In B2 and W2, Lance makes an appearance in the Champion Tournament in the Pokémon World Tournament, having a full team of his signature type, Dragon. Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Lance is still the fourth member of the Elite Four of Kanto. Masters Manga Adventures Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Main series Lance's first appearance in the anime series was in the episode Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution. Here, Lance was shown battling the Team Rocket organization as they experimented in forced evolution of Pokémon. It was in this episode that a shiny Red Gyarados went on a rampage close to Mahogany Town, which caused Lance to capture it so it would not destroy the nearby town. Lance was again seen in the episodes Gaining Groudon! and The Scuffle of Legends, where he assisted in stopping the Legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre. Origins Generations Masters trailer Sprites Lance(RB)Sprite.png|Lance's VS sprite in Red & Blue Lance(Y)Sprite.png|Lance's VS sprite in Yellow Lance(GS)Sprite.png|Lance's VS sprite in Gold, Silver & Crystal Lance(FrLg)Sprite.png|Lance's VS sprite in FireRed & LeafGreen LanceHGSS.gif|Lance's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSLance.png|Lance's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver HGSSLanceBack.png|Lance's back sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver LanceB2W2.gif|Lance's sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Lance VS PE.png|Lance's sprite in Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee Pokémon Red, Blue and Green Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen First Battle= |-| Rematch= HeartGold and SoulSilver Champion Battle= |-| Rematch= Tag Battle with Player= |-| Tag Battle with Clair= Black 2 and White 2 Champion League Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Challenge the Champion, Lance!)= Let's Go Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee! First Battle= |-| Rematch= Stadium Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Round 2= Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *In every main series Pokémon game except Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver and Black 2 and White 2, all of Lance's Pokémon know the move Hyper Beam. *Despite being called a Dragon-type Trainer, Lance actually has more Flying-type Pokémon than Dragon. *Lance shares the same battle theme as Red. *He's the only Champion that uses more than one pseudo-legendary Pokémon, using three of the Pseudo-Legendary Dragon types (Hydreigon did not exist when Heart Gold and Soul Silver were released). *In Red & Blue, Lance's Dragonite could learn Barrier, a move it couldn't learn until Generation VI. *In Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee, Lance is the only Elite Four member whose Pokémon Mega Evolves. Gallery Lets_go_lance.png|Lance's stadium. FRLG Lance.png|Lance in FireRed & LeafGreen. Lance Lets Go Pikachu Eevee-Concept Art.png|Concept art of Lance for Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee Category:Elite Four Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Male characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Characters from Johto Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Generation I characters Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Generation VII characters Category:Generation V characters